Au café des délices
by Akina-Red
Summary: Un Harry amnésique rencontre un Drago médicomage au café des délices . Lemon


_**Au café des délices**_

Cela faisait 2 ans que Harry était devenu amnésique. Peu de temps après la bataille finale, son cerveau avait flanché et effacé les 7 dernières années de sa vie. Aucun traitement, aucun sort, ni même personne n'avait réussi à lui faire retrouver tous ses souvenirs perdus. Déboussolé, celui que l'on avait surnommé le survivant avait quitté le monde de la magie pour se réfugier dans un petit appartement en France. Il n'avait plus un seul contact avec ce monde qui lui semblait à présent si inconnu, ni avec ses ''amis'' qui lui étaient devenu étrangers. Il s'était reconstruit une vie, entouré de nouvelles personnes et devenu professeur d'histoire. Malgré le sentiment de vide qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, il gardait son sourire enfantin et ses yeux pétillants.  
Il était environ 23h lorsque Harry décida d'aller chercher son café du soir au bar "Délice" juste en bas de chez lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de caféine pour supporter les bêtises qu'il pouvait lire dans les copies de ses élèves. Le brun s'accouda au bar, épuisé. Le grand habitué n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que son café préféré se posa devant ses yeux.

- Merci Merry !

La serveuse se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.  
A deux rues de là, un blond marchait rapidement. Lui aussi avait besoin de son café, il avait passé d'après lui la pire soirée de sa vie. Depuis que le grand Drago Malefoy était devenu médicomage, il enchaînait les clients hypocondriaques et les enfants en larmes. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le café ''Délice'', les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux cernés, Merry manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse à côté d'un homme brun, sans faire attention à lui. La serveuse déposa tout doucement un double expresso sans sucre et demanda avec sa voix douce et délicate, comme elle le faisait si bien :

- Ça va ?

A cette question, le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Le petit rire cristallin de Merry lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans un état réellement pathétique.

- Allez bois, ça va te faire du bien. Conseilla la petite brune derrière le bar.

Dray se contenta de hocher la tête et prit une grande gorgée de la tasse fumante avant de soupirer de bien-être.

- C'est le meilleur café de toute la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix était si familière à l'ex-serpentard, qu'il releva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Les yeux gris de Drago se perdirent dans deux émeraudes qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Elles appartenaient sans nul doute à Harry Potter, le survivant, qui avait quitté le monde sorcier depuis deux ans maintenant.  
Le blond répondit rapidement :

- Oui, il n'y en a pas de meilleur !

Le brun sourit et Dray ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le Harry qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais souri, non, le Harry qu'il connaissait l'aurait insulté. Perdu dans ses pensées en vrac, il remarqua à peine que son interlocuteur lui tendait le tendait la main et se présentait d'une voix enjouée :

- Au fait, moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter !

Le blond serra délicatement la main du brun et dit doucement :

- Enchanté, Drago Malefoy.

Les deux anciens ennemis parlèrent une bonne heure avant que le café ne ferme. Ils regagnèrent chacun leur appartement, l'esprit troublé par cette soirée.  
Une semaine plus tard, le brun descendit au café, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Il espérait recroiser le blond. Il avait la douce sensation que Drago comblait ce vide en lui. Harry pencha la tête sur ses copies, quelques mèches rebelles brunes tombant devant ses yeux. La voix de Merry lui parvint :

- Harry, il ne va peut-être pas venir ce soir !

Les yeux tristes du brun se relevèrent vers la brune et il gémit.

- Maiiiis arrêtes, tu vas me porter la poisse ! Je sens qu'aujourd'hui c'est le bon jour !

La serveuse leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Chou, ça fait 5 jours que tu répètes ça !

Le prof murmura :

- L'espoir fait vivre.

De son côté, Drago avait longtemps hésité à revenir au bar. Il avait appris que le survivant était devenu amnésique. Le blond commença à culpabiliser. Son envie de revoir le brun était forte mais la peur de le blesser également. Il n'avait jamais vraiment haï le Gryffondor, c'était même le contraire. L'angoisse lui retournait l'estomac. L'idée qu'il se rappelle de lui et qu'il s'éloigne, rien qu'à cette pensée le cœur de Dray se serrait douloureusement.  
Après 5 jours de réflexion, il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna au café. Ce n'était pas difficile de ne pas remarquer le brun penché sur un tas de feuilles. Un café à la main, la discussion s'installa, chacun refusant d'abandonner l'autre de peur de le perdre définitivement. Après une longue discussion, ils se promirent de se revoir.  
Cela faisait 3 mois que Harry et Drago se rejoignaient tous les soirs au café pour discuter. Ils s'étaient bien rapprochés, ces deux-là. La soirée touchait presque à sa fin, mais cette fois, ce fut différent lorsque la voix claire et délicate de Merry s'exclama :

- On ferme !

Harry afficha une mine boudeuse digne d'un enfant de 4 ans qui fit fondre le blond. La voix du brun susurra :

- Ça te dit un dernier verre chez moi ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'ex-serpentard qui répondit d'une voix grave et tremblante :

- Mais avec plaisir mon chou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'appartement du prof. Une fois la porte franchie, la bouche du blond dévora celle du brun, qui tenta de refermer la porte d'entrée sans détacher ses lèvres de son amant. Harry se retrouva collé au mur avec le corps de Drago qui frottait son bassin sur le sien. Ses gémissements se perdirent dans la bouche du blond. Lorsqu'ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, le prof chuchota :

- On ne devait pas prendre un café ?

Le blond sourit et demanda :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Harry rit. Tandis que Drago glissait sa main dans le jean de son ex-ennemi, qui frissonna de plaisir, le blond se sentit poussé délicatement dans le couloir. En peu de temps, le médicomage se retrouva allongé sur le lit, son amant à califourchon sur lui. L'ex-serpentard n'eut pas le temps de protester que les lèvres du brun accaparèrent les siennes. Mais le petit jeu n'était pas fini. Dray fit basculer Harry pour reprendre la position qu'il préférait, soit dominant. Le blond enleva rapidement le tee-shirt de celui qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui, avant de caresser de sa langue chaque partie du torse de son amant, qui se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Drago, tellement heureux de lui faire autant d'effet, s'attaqua au jean et au caleçon du brun qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Les vêtements du prof ne formaient plus qu'un petit tas au pied du lit, ce qui fit sourire le médicomage. Harry continuait de se mordiller la lèvre, tandis que le blond se promettait intérieurement de le faire crier. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le blond prit en bouche l'objet de son désir. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre : il gémit en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux si doux du blond.

- Dray, tu me rends fou ! Soupira Harry, alors que l'intéressé continuait à s'occuper du sexe de son amant qui se cambrait de plaisir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Drago glisse un doigt dans l'antre chaud de son chéri, qui se crispa. Pour le détendre, le médicomage le caressa sensuellement, sans arrêter ses mouvements de langue. Lorsque le brun commença à s'habituer au doigt du serpentard, il bougea doucement des hanches. Le blond en profita pour en glisser un deuxième. Harry tenta d'étouffer son cri en mordant un coussinInquiet, Drago s'arrêta :

- Non...non... Continue ! Murmura douloureusement le brun.

Le serpentard ne se fit pas prier et fit bouger ses doigts en douceur. Il fallut un peu plus de temps au prof pour s'habituer mais, au bout de quelques minutes, le blond entendit chuchoter :

- Drago, je te veux !

Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur les lèvres du serpentard qui demanda :

- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu ?  
- Je te veux en moi ! Répéta le brun, gêné.  
- Hein ?  
- Putain Dray, prends-moi !

Le blond rit et retira ses doigts avant de se glisser en Harry qui poussa un cri déchirant. Drago s'immobilisa et lui caressa les hanches, tout en embrassant ses joues trempées de larmes, attendant qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion. Le médicomage tenta de le calmer en susurrant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Le brun hocha la tête, malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes. Après mille-et-unes caresses, bisous et câlins, le brun s'était habitué à la présence de l'ex-serpentard, qui commença à bouger les hanches. Le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur et les cris de Harry remplirent la chambre, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de son amant.

- Harry, je...tiens...plus !  
- Viens !

Le blond se répandit en Harry, qui se vida entre leurs deux corps enlacés.

- Je t'aime. Déclara le brun.  
- Moi aussi mon ange ! Chuchota le blond en retour.

Avant que Harry ne sombre dans le sommeil, il remarqua un tatouage sur l'avant-bras du blond.  
Les deux amants furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil. Le blond leva doucement son regard vers le brun qui s'étirait doucement, comme un chaton ayant du mal à sortir de son sommeil. Dray sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Avant que le petit serpentard n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du lit.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'écarquillèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Tu t'es servi de moi, Malefoy !

Ce fut au tour du petit blond d'écarquiller les yeux. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Drago bafouilla :

- Mais... Non... C'est pas... Je t'aime !

Une grimace déforma la petite bouche du brun, tandis que ses yeux se voilèrent de colère.

- Arrêtes, tu mens, tu as profité du fait que je sois amnésique pour pouvoir me sauter. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu dans ton plan de petit serpentard qu'un jour, je retrouverais la mémoire ! Et bah, pas de bol, j'ai retrouvé...

Harry s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue du blond, qui avait gardé la tête baissée. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Drago récupéra ses affaires, se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la maison sans accorder un regard à celui qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Une fois dehors, il essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il aurait tellement voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur, oublier cette nuit, oublier ses mains, oublier tout ce temps passé à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il avait apprit à le connaître vraiment, lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce regard de dégoût, de colère et de haine qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait plus le revoir, il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux, ne plus souffrir, ne plus pleurer. Retrouver une raison de sourire qui ne soit pas lui.  
De son côté, Harry était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, à se demander comment. Comment tout avait commencé. Il avait très peu de souvenir de son amnésie, mis à part l'annonce de celle-ci, Merry, le café, et quelques moments doux avec... Malefoy. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Une seule idée passait dans sa tête, le fait qu'il avait été manipulé. Mais pourquoi sa confiance s'effondrait ? Tout ça à cause de cette foutue larme. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'insulte, le frappe, le blesse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait juste laisser glisser sa tristesse sur ses joues si pâles. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, oh oui, mais cette fichue réaction ne faisait qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité. Et si en réalité, c'était lui qui s'était servi de Malefoy pour retrouver la mémoire ? Dans cette histoire, le blond n'avait été aucunement égoïste, tout était de la faute du brun. « Le Survivant est en réalité un monstre ! », voilà ce qui aurait dû être en gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Deux semaines après la dispute, Drago était resté chez lui. Il n'était pas sorti, mis à part pour travailler. L'idée d'aller au café ne servait à rien. Il avait bien trop peur de croiser le brun, même si celui-ci hantait ses rêves depuis leur dispute. Il avait beau essayer de l'oublier, il ne contrôlait pas son subconscient peuplé de l'image du brun souriant. Dans un énième soupir, il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Sa barbe de 3 jours picotait ses paumes. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, sachant exactement ce qu'il y verrait : ses yeux gris cernés, ses joues creuses et sa barbe trop longue. Son reflet était à l'image de l'état de son cœur. Autant dire que ce n'était pas joli à voir.  
De l'autre côté, Harry avait pris un congé maladie. Il était perdu, il avait mis un moment avant de savoir où il travaillait, à retrouver sa nouvelle vie et surtout à réfléchir à propos de Malefoy. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de se battre, il était tombé amoureux du blond durant son amnésie et s'était comporté comme un vrai salaud. Il avait peur de ses sentiments, et cette stupide peur l'avait poussé à briser le blond. Il tentait désespérément de noyer sa peine dans le 7ème café de la journée et son 2ème paquet de cigarette. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela lui servait, mis à part à l'angoisser encore plus. Malgré son angoisse, il était tout de même arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait parler à Malefoy, quitte à croiser ses yeux remplis de haine, à recevoir ses coups et ses insultes. Tout sauf ses yeux remplis de tristesse. Il vendrait son âme pour que Drago cesse à jamais de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à le haïr comme avant, il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça, mais c'était arrivé. Il fallait qu'il l'explique au serpentard, même s'il devait souffrir. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de le retrouver, de le récupérer... De l'aimer. Il secoua la tête. Il devenait poufsouffle après avoir été le pire connard. Pendant la deuxième semaine, Harry arrêta de se morigéner et descendit au café ''Délice''. L'espoir de voir le blond s'envola lorsqu'il vit le café peuplé de deux vieux, trois enfants et deux femmes qui riaient fort. Il s'avachit sur le comptoir, sous le regard surpris de Marry qui s'exclama, heureuse :

- Harry ! Je ne pensais jamais te revoir ! Qu'as-tu fait de ton petit médecin ?

Le brun leva tristement les yeux vers sa serveuse préférée. Celle-ci s'exclama :

- Oula, ça c'est mal passé ?

La petite voix du gryffondor lui répondit :

- Oui, j'ai été horrible le lendemain de notre première nuit ensemble !

Elle le regarda, surprise, avant de lui faire un sourire tendre comme pour le rassurer. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de poser son café préféré devant les yeux. Il sourit et demanda à Marry :

- Il est revenu au café, après ?

Elle se contenta de lui faire non de la tête, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle sautilla dans sa direction avant de décrocher. Dans son coin, Harry entama une contemplation de son café, avant d'en boire une gorgée. C'était définitif, il était mille fois plus délicieux que n'importe quel autre café. Il fut extrait de ses pensées par la voix de Marry :

- Mon chou, j'ai un service à te demander !

Le brun la regarda, un peu dérouté. Elle insista :

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Curieux, il hocha la tête.

- Il faudrait que tu me poses ça à cette adresse..

Tout en parlant, la serveuse avait posé un papier et un café sur la table. Devant la mine sceptique du brun, elle supplia d'une petite voix enfantine :

- S'il te plaiiiiit !

Harry rit et se contenta de lui lancer un ''D'accord''. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il saisit l'adresse et le café et partit le poser chez le client. Une question trottait dans la petite tête du brun : « Depuis quand Marry accepte-t-elle les livraisons à domicile ? »  
Drago était avachi sur son canapé, sa chemise entrouverte, ses cheveux en bataille, son jean à moitié déboutonné. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de raser sa barbe. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant sonner à la porte. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sauta de son canapé pour se jeter sur la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, son regard se figea, sa bouche resta entrouverte, tout comme celle de son vis-à-vis. Qui n'était personne d'autre que le Grand Harry Potter. Le blond n'en avait plus rien à faire de son café. Il ferma la porte violemment, mais c'était sans compter sur son pire ennemi qui bloqua la porte avec son pied.

- Il faut que je te parle s'il te plaît.

Harry lui demandait de parler. Ah ça, c'était la meilleure après la façon dont il l'avait jeté, après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant deux semaines, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à lui... Voulait-il vraiment lui parler ?... Oui, il le voulait. Il rouvrit doucement la porte pour voir l'homme qui l'avait aimé et qui l'avait détruit.

- Fait vite.

Il avait essayé de garder un ton froid ainsi que son masque, comme il y arrivait si bien à Poudlard. Masquer ses émotions était toujours un bon moyen de ne pas souffrir. Le brun se glissa dans l'appartement, ses yeux rivés au sol. Il commença d'une voix tremblante :

- J'ai été stupide, même con. J'ai eu peur, j'ai...j'ai pensé que tu t'étais servi de moi. Que je n'étais qu'un jouet. Mais lorsque tu es parti, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai eu peur mais, durant ces deux semaines, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Je t'aime.

Les deux derniers mots avait fait virer les joues de Harry au rouge. Il ajouta rapidement, non sans bégayer :

- Mais... Tu...tu ne veux...sûrement pas... Je...je...vais te...laisser.

Il voulut passer la porte lorsque les bras du blond se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Dray murmura à son oreille :

- Harry, jure-moi de ne plus me faire mal, de m'aimer, de me supporter. S'il te plaît reste, ne me laisse pas seul. Je n'arriverais jamais à t'oublier. Je t'aime.

Heureux, le brun se retourna pour embrasser passionnément son homme.

10 ans plus tard, un blond était rouge de colère et faisait des aller-retours dans la maison en vociférant.

- Scorpius Malefoy Potter, nous allons être en retard ! Dépêches-toi de descendre ou tu vas comprendre ta souffrance !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry passa. Il demanda d'une voix plus posée et calme :

- Scorpius, petit ange, descends et on s'arrêtera acheter une sucette !

La petite frimousse du blond aux yeux verts se montra en haut des escaliers. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire tendre et le blondinet lui sauta dans les bras, sous le regard contrarié de son père. Le blond regarda son fils dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et dit :

- Scorp' monte dans la voiture. Et pas de caprice sinon je te dépose chez Sev' !

Le petit blanchit et descendit des bras de son père pour aller dans la voiture. Drago, encore un peu énervé, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son mari se colla doucement à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir mon ange, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Le blond ferma les yeux et chuchota :

- Heureusement que tu es là.

Le brun rit doucement.

- Je t'ai fait la promesse de te soutenir et je serais toujours là.

Drago embrassa tendrement son mari. Après quelques minutes, Harry regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Marry va nous tuer !

Le serpentard rit et quitta la maison pour emmener son fils chez sa marraine.

''La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue lorsque l'on est entouré des gens que l'on aime.''


End file.
